Beorn's House
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: The company is running to Beorn's house only this time not everyone comes away from it unscathed.


AN: Here's another little one-shot! This is a "what if" story so I hope y'all like it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit or anything from the movie.

The company is running through the plains, following after Gandalf as they head towards their destination, the house Gandalf was talking about before. Fili looks over at his brother and sees Kili breathing heavy but keeping in stride with the rest of them.

"Come on!" Gandalf shouts from the front of the group. The group finds themselves entering a forest and running through it. Kili leaps over a fallen log, landing nimbly and continuing his course. Fili leaps over the same log, landing identical to his brother before speeding up to catch up with him. An ear-splitting roar sounds around them and the company stops, Fili grabs Kili's arm and pulling him to a stop. The company looks around them trying to find where the sound came from.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf shouts before taking off at a run once again, heading towards the end of the forest. The company panics and begin running after him. Fili takes off pulling Kili after him, not that he has to because Kili has already started running. Bombur looks on in complete shock, not moving until Bofur grabs him and drags him along.

"Bombur, come on!" Bofur shouts, not giving the sound another thought as he drags his brother after him. Fili and Kili notice the edge of the forest and it doesn't take them long to fly out of it. They look in the distance and see a house surrounded by a hedge placed in the middle of the plain.

"To the house! Run!" Gandalf shouts, glancing behind him to make sure the rest of the company is indeed still with him. The company runs faster after Gandalf, being able to finally see their destination. Fili and Kili glance sideways to see Bombur run past them in his sheer panic. Their eyes widen and they pick up their pace. The Dwarves quickly run through the gate in the hedge and towards the front door of the house and Gandalf stands to the side to make sure they are all there. Gandalf's shout sounds behind them. "Come on, get inside!"

Bombur reaches the front door first and smashes into it, only resulting in falling flat on his back when it doesn't budge. The rest of the Dwarves reach it and begins throwing themselves against the door to get the same result, letting out groans of frustration. They continue to throw themselves against it and bang on it in hope that it will open. Gandalf glances behind them and sees a massive black bear running towards them, his eyes widening.

"Open the door!" Gandalf shouts, his eyes not leaving the bear.

"Quickly!" shouts Thorin as he runs towards the door, shoving the Dwarves to the side. He raises the bolt holding the door shut and the company shoves the door open, piling into the house. They turn and try to slam the door shut but the bear is right there pushing the door against them, its head in the door. The bear roars and tries to push the door open and the Dwarves shout and strain to shut the door on him. Bilbo pulls out his sword and points it at the bear. The bear swats his paw at the Dwarves, causing them to shout and push on the door harder. Kili's eyes widen, being the closest one to the bear on the left side.

"Come on lads!" Dwalin shouts, straining against the pressure. The bear swats at them again and Kili feels pain in his arm just before they are able to slam the door shut and lock it. The Dwarves turn around and sigh in relief, hearing the bear roaring on the other side of the door. Kili leans up against the door, pulling his arm against his chest. Ori turns and looks at Gandalf.

"What _is_ that?" he asks Gandalf with his eyes wide and breath coming heavy.

"That…is our host," Gandalf explains, looking from Ori to the rest of the company. The rest of the Dwarves and Bilbo turn to look at Gandalf, their own eyes wide and breaths coming heavy. "His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer."

Oin checks his ear trumpet to make sure he has heard Gandalf correctly, finding that it is still working fine. Gandalf continues to explain and Kili takes this moment of distraction to check out his arm.

"Sometimes he is a huge black bear; sometimes he is a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not over-fond of Dwarves," Gandalf explains, making sure to look at each of the Dwarves. Kili hides near the back of the group and looks down at his arm, pulling the red soaked cloth away to reveal four large scratches on his arm. The Dwarves look at each other in fear after hearing Gandalf's explanation and Ori pears out a crack in the door. Kili looks over in time to see Fili glance over at him and Kili drops his sleeve and quickly hides it out of his brother's sight. Fili furrows his eyebrows at him and Kili returns it with a smirk.

"He's leaving!" Ori shouts, relief filling his voice. Fili and Kili, as well as the rest of the Dwarves, look over to Ori.

"Come away from there!" Dori says to his younger brother, grabbing Ori's arm and pulling him away from the door. "It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious: he's under some dark spell."

"Don't be a fool," Gandalf scolds him, rolling his eyes and looking over at Dori before speaking again. "He's under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight."

The Dwarves begin to spread out throughout the house, finding spots for them to sleep. Gandalf turns away from them slightly and whispers to himself.

"I hope."

Kili follows Fili to a spot near the back and Fili begins setting up his bedroll. Kili begins following suit trying to ignore the pain in his arm. He should probably say something about it but he figure he can wash it out after everyone is asleep and bandage it up without anyone needing to worry. He doesn't notice Fili look over at him though. Fili's eyes fall on his brothers' arm, furrowing his eyebrows knowing something is wrong but can pinpoint it at the moment. At least, until he realizes his brothers shirt shouldn't be red.

"Kili! What happened?!" Fili cries, dropping his blanket and grabbing his brothers' arm to get a better look at it.

"It's fine. It's nothing," Kili says, trying to pull his arm back but Fili tightens his grip and pulls Kili's arm closer. Kili scowls but gives up trying to fight against it; he knows there is no way he will win this argument.

Thorin hears his eldest nephews' exclamation and looks over towards them, seeing Kili trying to pull his arm out of his brothers' grasp but with no success. Thorin narrows his eyes and sets his bag down, making his way towards his nephews. Fili pulls up his brothers' sleeve to reveal four large scratch marks on his arm. He hears footsteps walking over to them and he looks up to see their uncle approach them. Kili looks over at Thorin and with a look of shame quickly looks to the ground. Thorin glances down at his youngest nephews' arm and takes in the injury.

"What happened?" Thorin asks, looking up at Kili but seeing Kili is refusing to look at him, looks over at Fili.

"I don't know," Fili answers, looking at Thorin before turning his attention to his brother. "Kili, what happened?"

"I said it was fine," Kili says, narrowing his eyes and yanking his arm away. Fili narrows his own eyes at his brother before countering.

"I didn't ask if it was fine, I asked what happened," Fili says, staring at Kili. Kili sees the annoyance on his brothers' face, but underneath that he can see the fear and concern on it. Kili sighs.

"Beorn scratched it when we were trying to close the door," he explains, glancing at Thorin and then quickly back to Fili. Fili's face softens and he grabs Kili's arm once again pulling it towards him. Thorin nods his head and he looks around the house, his eyes falling on the Dwarf he was searching for.

"Oin," Thorin calls, watching as the older Dwarf looks over at him. Thorin nods his head for Oin to join them and Oin quickly walks over to the group of Durins. Kili jerks his head up at Thorin's voice, having not heard anything but concern in his uncle's voice. "Kili was injured. I need you to take a look at his arm."

Oin nods his head and takes the proffered arm and examines the wound, poking and prodding it. Kili hisses when Oin hits a particularly sore spot and Fili glares at Oin. If Oin notices, he doesn't call attention to it and continues to scrutinize the scratches.

"We will have to wash this out and bandage it; but other than that, it should be fine," Oin says, already standing up and moving to get some water.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Fili asks Kili, turning to look directly at his brother. Kili looks over at him and sees not only is Fili watching him but Thorin is as well.

"Oin said it isn't anything serious," Kili says, avoiding eye contact.

"Yes…but you didn't know that until now," Fili counters, calling his brother out on the excuse. Kili glances over at Fili and tries to hold his gaze but chickens out shortly after. "Kili…"

"I didn't want to be a hindrance," Kili says quietly, looking down at the ground.

"You're not a hindrance," Fili says firmly, forcing his brother to look at him.

"What would you have done if you'd gotten an infection? You could've died," Thorin says gruffly.

"I'm sorry…" Kili says, diverting his eyes from his brother and uncle. Oin comes over with a bowl of water and a clean cloth. Thorin takes it from him and hands it to Fili who takes it from Thorin.

"Sit," Fili orders his brother and Kili does so, Fili sitting across from him. Fili begins to clean out Kili's wound, wincing Kili hisses. Thorin looks over at Oin who is holding out a bandage with a small smile on his face. Thorin takes the bandage, nodding to Oin who returns it and meanders off to his brother. Thorin sets the bandage on Fili's bedroll and, glancing at Kili's downward face, walks over towards Balin.

"Is the lad all right?" Balin asks Thorin as he approaches. Thorin sighs and sits down next to his friend.

"The bear scratched him when we were shutting the door. Oin said he should be fine," Thorin says, shaking his head and glancing over at Dwalin who has just grunted.

"But…" Balin asks, watching Thorin and knowing there is something else to the story.

"He didn't say anything. The fool would've kept it a secret if Fili had not noticed," Thorin grumbles, glaring at a spot on the floor in front of him.

"And you would've?" Dwalin speaks up from his spot across from them. Thorin looks over at him and sees Dwalin's eyebrows raised and scowls. Balin smirks, knowing only him and Dwalin can get away with saying something like that; excluding Dis of course. Dwalin's voice speaks up again. "Kili is of the line of Durin and like every Dwarf in that line, he is stubborn. And Mahal forbid someone think him weak."

"He is young and wanting to prove himself," Balin adds, glancing over at the two brothers.

"Aye," Dwalin agrees, nodding his head and looking over at the brothers as well. Thorin sighs and looks to his nephews, seeing Fili beginning to bandage Kili's arm.

"Don't be so hard on them Thorin," Balin says looking over to Dwalin. They share a look and get up, walking over to another spot in the house.

Fili continues to clean Kili's wound after Thorin leaves, keeping his eyes on the job at hand. Kili stares at the wound on his arm, his mind flashing back to the looks his brother and uncle gave him, and the gruff voice Thorin used before leaving. Fili finishes cleaning the wound and grabs the bandage, beginning to wrap the arm up.

"I'm sorry…" Kili whispers and Fili halts in his wrapping, glancing up at Kili but sees Kili staring at his arm instead. Fili's gaze softens and he sighs.

"This quest isn't worth it if you die on the journey Kee," Fili says, watching Kili and waiting for him to look up. Kili feels his brother watching him and finally glances up to meet his eyes. Kili can see the utter emotion in his older brothers' eyes. Fili looks away first and moves his attention back to Kili's arm, wrapping it once again.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Kili wakes up the next morning, looking around and seeing his brother and uncle sitting nearby talking in hushed whispers. Kili stretches and gets up, walking over to them, sitting down next to his brother. Thorin and Fili stop their conversation and study him closely.

"How are you feeling?" Thorin asks, watching his nephew's reaction.

"Good," Kili answers, then, seeing Fili and Thorin's doubtful looks, says, "It's a little sore, but I'm fine. Really."

The front door opening and a large man walking in followed by Gandalf stops their conversation. The line of Durin looks up and watches the two walk towards the kitchen and dining room. Kili looks around and sees the rest of the company watching as well. A deep voice interrupts their thoughts.

"I have some food if you are hungry," Beorn says, already getting items out to make breakfast. The Dwarves quickly pack their belongings and head to the table. Fili and Kili get up and begin to quickly make their way to the table as well. Kili feels a hand on his shoulder and he stops looking over to see Thorin.

"I asked you and Fili to come on this quest so the three of us could walk into the halls of Erebor together. It will not be…" Thorin says but cuts himself off. Kili watches his uncle, waiting to see if he'll continue. Instead, Thorin rests a hand on the side of Kili's head before walking to the table. Kili forces a swallow and walks to the table as well, sitting next to his brother, knowing if anything were to happen his family would not be okay.

AN: I'm a sucker for hurt Kili, so hope you liked this story! Please review and let me know what y'all thought! Love getting feedback from everyone!


End file.
